Scarred Hands The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by Hunger Games- Alexander Ludwig
Summary: "And now we honor our fourth Quarter quell. On the 100th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they are nothing compared to the Capitol, the tributes of the Hunger Games will fight each other with nothing other than their hands." 100th Annual Hunger Games. No cornucopia. Let the Games begin! SYOT. *CLOSED* Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Preface

The rebels have won and have defeated the Capitol. President Snow was assassinated, as well as Katniss Everdeen. President Coin has re-establised the Hunger Games and has wiped out the Rebel base (A.K.A. District 13). Every 25 years marks a Quarter Quell and the fourth is meant to be the bloodiest battle to the death yet.

* * *

The television beeps to life as President Coin is seen holding a card that will determine the fate of the unlucky tributes in the 100th Annual Hunger Games.

After the anthem plays, she begins reading, _"On the 25th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it. _

_On the 50th anniversary, as a reminder that 2 rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes._

_On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes were reaped from their existing pool of victors."_

"Isn't that the year the Dark Days were repeated." I ask my mother.

"Shh."

The President takes a deep breath and continues. "And now we honor our fourth Quarter quell. On the 100th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they are nothing compared to the Capitol, the tributes of the Hunger Games will fight each other with nothing other than their hands."

I gasp.

Crap.

This year, there will be no Cornucopia.


	2. Chapter 2 Tribute Form June 14th

Ok people! As promised this Tribute form is SIMPLE! I personally don't like an overly long tribute form when mine doesn't even get picked!

Here are how this SYOT will work!

1. ITS MY STORY! I am just letting you have a part of it! Don't send me nasty messages if your tribute is killed off! I am sorry, only one tribute can win! Don't take it personally!

2. As the field goes down, I will post a poll on who YOU think the winner should be.

3. Submit all tributes by PM! (any reviews with tributes will not be accepted, I will kindly ask you to send it as a PM)

4. Sponsor points can be earned based on how helpful I think your review is (For example: "Love it!' will prob. get you 1 point but constructive criticism will earn more)

5. Sponsor points can be turned in for a requested gift. The more points, the more helpful the gift will be. I am the ultimate mentor and control the flow of gifts :)! Don't ask for medicine id you have only like 10 points, it's not gonna happen! Any person can sponsor any tribute, it doesn't just have to be the tribute's creator!

6. NO MARY-SUES! NO SUES!

7. SOME TRIBUTES ARE GOING TO BE BLOODBATH!

8. TRibutes are picked according to originality.

9. SUBMIT ME TRIBUTES!

**Tribute form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Length:**

**Curly or straight?:**

**Eye color:**

**Short or tall?**

**Skinny, muscular, stick-like, overweight?;**

**Any siblings? (brief description)**

**Mother: (brief description)**

**Father: (brief description)**

**Personality:**

**Tesserae?**

**Volunteer?**

**Poor or rich?**

**Original aspects/ traits:**

**Boyfriend, friend, crush, enemy?**

**Why should I pick your tribute?**

(THATS IT!) I don't think its that long because most of the questions are one word answers. If your tribute is picked then I will send you a form for the Capitol events and other stuff! PLEASE SUBMIT! I LOVE ANY OF YOU WHO PARTICIPATE!

**Tribute List as of 6/14/12**

**District 1 (Luxury)**

**Girl:**

**Boy: **

**District 2 (Masonry)**

**Girl:**

**Boy: **

**District 3 (Technology)**

**Girl:**

**Boy: **

**District 4 (Fishing)**

**Girl:**

**Boy: **

**District 5 (Power)**

**Girl:**

**Boy: **

**District 6 (Transportation)**

**Girl:**

**Boy: **

**District 7 (Lumber)**

**Girl:**

**Boy: **

**District 8 (Textiles)**

**Girl:**

**Boy: **

**District 9 (Grain)**

**Girl:**

**Boy: **

**District 10 (Livestock)**

**Girl: Yvae Levenue (18) _Sarahm011_**

**Boy: **

**District 11 (Agriculture)**

**Girl: Fig Hiul (12) _d11olive-24_**

**Boy: **

**District 12 (Mining)**

**Girl:**

**Boy: **


	3. Chapter 3 Tribute List June 21st

**Tribute List as of 6/21/12**

District 1 (Luxury)

Girl: Star Cyrus (18) _Miss Mockingjay_

Boy: Astonish (Ash) Raven (18) _martyliz101_

District 2 (Masonry)

Girl: Avery Dagger (17) _Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb_

Boy: Griffin Luent (17) _Crazy Redd_

District 3 (Technology)

Girl: Ariel Reed (17) _MiniRoseHathawayXOXO_

Boy:

District 4 (Fishing)

Girl: Naz Raely Ruin (17) _Small Town Girl 2014_

Boy:

District 5 (Power)

Girl: Hew Tresting (14) _Ruetheday_

Boy:

District 6 (Transportation)

Girl: Zizi Long (18) _everythinglaura_

Boy:

District 7 (Lumber)

Girl: Jenessa Phlay (17) _LovelyGirl98_

Boy: Jace Sanchez (18) _LovelyGirl98_

District 8 (Textiles)

Girl: Gillian Poppy Scion (14) _Metal Flowers_

Boy:

District 9 (Grain)

Girl: Brena "Bree" Cane (17) _UnicornDevil_

Boy: Damien Greyson (18) _Miss Mockingjay_

District 10 (Livestock)

Girl: Yvae Levenue (18) _Sarahm011_

Boy: Galvin Hunts (13) BB _Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb_

District 11 (Agriculture)

Girl: Fig Hiul (12) _d11olive-24_

Boy: Breccan Fielding (17) _moosegirl45_

District 12 (Mining)

Girl:

Boy: Anthony Stormwell (16) _Metal Flower_


	4. Chapter 4 Tribute List June 25th

**Tribute List as of 6/25/12**

District 1 (Luxury)

Girl: Star Cyrus (18) _Miss Mockingjay_

Boy: Astonish (Ash) Raven (18) _martyliz101_

District 2 (Masonry)

Girl: Avery Dagger (17) _Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb_

Boy: Griffin Luent (17) _Crazy Redd_

District 3 (Technology)

Girl: Ariel Reed (17) _MiniRoseHathawayXOXO_

Boy: Obel Moore (14) _Sallen_

District 4 (Fishing)

Girl: Naz Raely Ruin (17) _Small Town Girl 2014_

Boy: Andrue Omega (15) _Starrynight77_

District 5 (Power)

Girl: Hew Tresting (14) _Ruetheday_

Boy:

District 6 (Transportation)

Girl: Zizi Long (18) _everythinglaura_

Boy: Carl Rutruba (12) BB _Hunger Games- Alexander Ludwig_

District 7 (Lumber)

Girl: Jenessa Phlay (17) _LovelyGirl98_

Boy: Jace Sanchez (18) _LovelyGirl98_

District 8 (Textiles)

Girl: Gillian Poppy Scion (14) _Metal Flowers_

Boy:

District 9 (Grain)

Girl: Brena "Bree" Cane (17) _UnicornDevil_

Boy: Damien Greyson (18) _Miss Mockingjay_

District 10 (Livestock)

Girl: Yvae Levenue (18) _Sarahm011_

Boy: Galvin Hunts (13) BB _Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb_

District 11 (Agriculture)

Girl: Fig Hiul (12) _d11olive-24_

Boy: Breccan Fielding (17) _moosegirl45_

District 12 (Mining)

Girl:

Boy: Anthony Stormwell (16) _Metal Flower_


	5. Chapter 5 Capitol and Reaping Form

**Capitol/ Reaping Form**

Name:

District:

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

Reaping Encounters (people they talk to before the reapings begin/ what they do):

Reaction to Reaping:

Goodbyes:

Train (anything you want to put):

Opening Ceremonies Outfit:

Training: (weapon, encounters, stations they go to, skills?)

Private Session:

Interview tactic/ angle:

Interview Outfit:

Anything else that I missed/ you wanna add:

Open to Alliances?:

Careers?:

Romance?:

**SEND BY PM! **

**I am gonna say it again **

**SEND BY PM!**

The form must be submitted by July 10th. No later. Reapings will start in mid-August. I will be inactive from July 10th until August 10th! Sorry!

If you do not get the form in on time, your tribute will die in the bloodbath! No exceptions!

Happy Summer


	6. Chapter 6 Sponsor System Other Updates

**Tribute List as of 6/28/12**

***if I have received all forms. **

District 1 (Luxury)

Girl: ***** Star Cyrus (18) _Miss Mockingjay _

Boy: Astonish (Ash) Raven (18) _martyliz101_

District 2 (Masonry)

Girl: Avery Dagger (17) _Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb_

Boy: Griffin Luent (17) _Crazy Redd_

District 3 (Technology)

Girl: Ariel Reed (17) _MiniRoseHathawayXOXO_

Boy: Obel Moore (14) _Sallen_

District 4 (Fishing)

Girl: Naz Raely Ruin (17) _Small Town Girl 2014_

Boy: *****Andrue Omega (15) _Starrynight77_

District 5 (Power)

Girl: Hew Tresting (14) _Ruetheday_

Boy: ***** Colt Ryder (17) _hey-finn_

District 6 (Transportation)

Girl: ***** Zizi Long (18) _everythinglaura_

Boy: ***** Carl Rutruba (12) BB _Hunger Games- Alexander Ludwig_

District 7 (Lumber)

Girl: *****Jenessa Phlay (17) _LovelyGirl98_

Boy:***** Jace Sanchez (18) _LovelyGirl98_

District 8 (Textiles)

Girl:*** **Poppy Scion (14) _Metal Flowers_

Boy:

District 9 (Grain)

Girl: Brena "Bree" Cane (17) _UnicornDevil_

Boy: *****Damien Greyson (18) _Miss Mockingjay_

District 10 (Livestock)

Girl: ***** Yvae Levenue (18) _Sarahm011_

Boy:***** Galvin Hunts (13) BB _Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb_

District 11 (Agriculture)

Girl: Fig Hiul (12) _d11olive-24_

Boy: Breccan Fielding (17) _moosegirl45_

District 12 (Mining)

Girl:***** Erin Black (14) _Starrynight77_

Boy: ***** Anthony Stormwell (16) _Metal Flowers_

_1 SPOT PEOPLE! COME ON! _

**Very few people have submitted there forms. This story needs tributes…. if the forms are not submitted the story will have to be deleted. Thank you to all who have submitted forms. 9 forms are needed, plus 1 more tributes. **

**Sponsor System **

Some activities that can earn sponsor points.

1. Submitting a tribute.

2. Submitting all forms.

3. Reviews.

a. Reviews that include constructive criticism will gain more points

b. All reviews will be looked over.

4. Reading and reviewing some of my other stories.

tell me in the review that you would like some sponsor points.

**ANY COMPLAINING WILL RESULT IN LOSE OF ALL SPONSOR POINTS. **

I control the flow of gifts.

Gifts/costs

1. food (20 points)

2. items (30)

3. Medicine (45)

4. Weapons (100) -THERE IS NO FREAKING CORNUCOPIA-

Current Sponsor Points.

Metal Flowers (16)

Starrynight77 (15)

moosegirl45 (10)

d11olive-24 (10)

Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb (11)

Sarahm011 (11)

MissMockingjay (13)

UnicornDevil (10)

LovelyGirl98 (12)

everythinglaura (14)

Ruetheday (10)

Small Town Girl 2014 (10)

Sallen (10)

MiniRoseHathawayXOXO (10)

CrazyRedd (10)

martyliz101 (10)

hey-finn (10)

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**All bloodbath tributes will be picked randomly. I can't chose the worst tributes because they are all so good.**


	7. Chapter 7 Fianl Tribute List

**Final Tribute List **

***if I have received all forms.**

District 1 (Luxury) **(complete)**

Girl: ***** Star Cyrus (18) _Miss Mockingjay_

Boy: *Astonish (Ash) Raven (18) _martyliz101_

District 2 (Masonry)

Girl:* Avery Dagger (17) _Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb_

Boy: Griffin Luent (17) _Crazy Redd_

District 3 (Technology)

Girl: Ariel Reed (17) _MiniRoseHathawayXOXO_

Boy: Obel Moore (14) _Sallen_

District 4 (Fishing)

Girl: Naz Raely Ruin (17) _Small Town Girl 2014_

Boy: *****Andrue Omega (15) _Starrynight77_

District 5 (Power)

Girl: Hew Tresting (14) _Ruetheday_

Boy: ***** Colt Ryder (17) _hey-finn_

District 6 (Transportation) **(complete)**

Girl: ***** Zizi Long (18) _everythinglaura_

Boy: ***** Carl Rutruba (12) BB _Hunger Games- Alexander Ludwig_

District 7 (Lumber) **(complete)**

Girl: *****Jenessa Phlay (17) _LovelyGirl98_

Boy:***** Jace Sanchez (18) _LovelyGirl98_

District 8 (Textiles)

Girl:*** **Poppy Scion (14) _Metal Flowers_

Boy: Toulo Maraj (13) _everythinglaura_

District 9 (Grain)

Girl: Brena "Bree" Cane (17) _UnicornDevil_

Boy: *****Damien Greyson (18) _Miss Mockingjay_

District 10 (Livestock) **(complete)**

Girl: ***** Yvae Levenue (18) _Sarahm011_

Boy:***** Galvin Hunts (13) BB _Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb_

District 11 (Agriculture)

Girl: Fig Hiul (12) _d11olive-24_

Boy: *Breccan Fielding (17) _moosegirl45_

District 12 (Mining) **(complete)**

Girl:***** Erin Black (14) _Starrynight77_

Boy: ***** Anthony Stormwell (16) _Metal Flowers_

The list is complete. I have all of my tributes. All forms need to be submitted by** July 10th**. I have started the writing process. I have finished writing the district 6 Reapings. I will post one a day once I am finished writing and the Reapings will start in August. Any late forms will not be accepted and your tribute will go bye bye in the bloodbath! Happy Hunger Games. See you in August!

**Current Sponsor Points.**

**Metal Flowers (25)**

**Starrynight77 (30)**

**moosegirl45 (12)**

**d11olive-24 (10)**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb (13)**

**Sarahm011 (15)**

**MissMockingjay (13)**

**UnicornDevil (10)**

**LovelyGirl98 (12)**

**everythinglaura (18)**

**Ruetheday (10)**

**Small Town Girl 2014 (10)**

**Sallen (10)**

**MiniRoseHathawayXOXO (10)**

**CrazyRedd (10)**

**martyliz101 (12)**

**hey-finn (12**


End file.
